


Keeping Up with the Rivia's

by Midnight_w0nder



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciri loves horses, Gen, Geralt Loves Jaskier, Geralt is a gamer, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Are Soulmates, Jaskier is a Musician, Jaskier is a musician who lectures sometimes, Jaskier trained horses, Keeping up with the rivia's, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Other, Texting, They are horsey family, Yen is Yen, they are soft, they speak polish to each other, they're married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_w0nder/pseuds/Midnight_w0nder
Summary: Geralt is a professional gamer and IT Man (with a love for horses)Jaskier is a successful musician (From a horsey family)Together, somehow they make it work.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Keeping Up with the Rivia's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Up With The Rivia's](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646192) by Midnight-wonder. 



> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @Midnight-wonder  
> Check it out here!  
> https://midnight-wonder.tumblr.com/post/623275039357337600/keeping-up-with-the-rivias  
> I'm open to requests!

[Original Post ](https://midnight-wonder.tumblr.com/post/620831366219694080/geraskier-au-geralt-is-a-professional-gamer)

> ' **Don't die in a plane crash** ' 

Geralt didn't think himself to be overly funny, sure he made enough dad jokes to have a comfortable relationship with his daughter and embarrass her just the right amount when Eskel and Lambert arrived, but he wasn't by nature a funny guy. That changed, however, with Jaskier.

The damn musician thought Geralt was a walking one man show. 

Cackling at everything that Geralt said, occasionally crying he was laughing so hard. And soon, soon Geralt couldn't go a day without hearing the other laughing. It didn't matter to Geralt if it was a tiny chuckle, a hearty laugh or Jaskier physically doubling with laughter, he lived for hearing the other laugh. 

~/~

Geralt knew that Jaskier did not enjoy plane journeys. When he could, he would avoid planes completely. Geralt remembered (not fondly) driving hours upon hours from different venues for Jaskier's concerts while his husband was either passed out or still shouting at his fellow band member what a good show it had been. But when Jaskier got the call this his aunt was sick, Jaskier knew there was no option but to fly back to Gdansk (of course Jaskier's family was from Gdansk, their personalities matched the bright architecture). And so at some ungodly hour, Geralt dropped Jaskier off to the airport, promising him he would be fine, and hugging his husband one last time before driving off to the yard to do the feeds and get everything sorted. 

Geralt had been feeding Jaskier's beloved horse, Pig, when the witty line crossed his head. He grabbed his phone quickly, texting it to Jaskier and smiling as he put it back in his pocket and letting out a happy 'hmm'. To others, the line might seem somewhat inconsiderate, but he knew that Jaskier would see the humour. 'You've a dark humour, Geralt. You're dark and it's brilliant,' Jaskier would say to him at night when it was just the pair of them in their room with the only light coming from the street lights outside, wrapped in each others arms with a blanket wrapped around their waists. Together, they would lie in their silence, holding each other. 

His humour might seem harsh, might seem rude to others but for some reason, his husband seemed to adore it. 

It was barely a few minutes later when the other shot back a photo of some form of alcoholic beverage in the airport and a witty: 

> ' **I intend to get so drunk I forget that text** '

Honestly? Geralt didn't doubt it. He knew his husband, he had seen him on their wedding night, he knew the man could drink very contently. Geralt simply snorted, letting out a sigh. He gave Pig a quick pat then moving on to Roach. 

> ' **... Why'd I even marry you?** '

He texted back quickly, giving Roach her scoop of feed then feeling his phone buzz. He pushed the wheelbarrow of feed out and opened it, snorting when he saw the dramatics of the text. 

> ' **Can I have one last picture of the love of my life before I die?'**

In previous years, perhaps Geralt would've told the younger that he was being stupid and irrational. That it was only a plane. He had no reason to be so dramatic. But Jaskier had done something to him, worn down his mind set, and made him _love_. He made him want to love, want to show the world the man he had chosen to marry.

Oh, did Geralt mention they were married?

Geralt looked at the text then looked at the next horse in their stable block. Jaskier had a friend, Marianne. Apparently when they were little, Jaskier's pony had kicked Marianne in the face and Jaskier simply said it improved her smile.

They had remained good friends since. 

Marianne kept a yard filled with horses. She was a dealer, Jaskier explained. She brought horses and sold them on, and made a lot of money. Jaskier would occasionally ride for her. Nothing thrilled and terrified Geralt more than seeing his husband clearing a course of jumps that came up to his shoulder on a pony that looked too small in an open field that was too slippery for Geralts liking but the energy that hummed off Jaskier when he won (and the adrenaline fuelled sex) made up for the mini-heart attacks Geralt suffered. In exchange for his work, Marianne gifted Jaskier with a shed of four stables for Jaskier and Geralt to keep their horses: Roach, Pig, Rosie and That Unwanted Animal (or occasionally known as Greg). Geralt stared at Greg then grabbed his phone, snapping a selfie of Greg and himself, sending it to Jaskier then moving on to feed Rosie and then felt his phone buzz. He stopped, checking and smiling. 

> ' **Awww look. My sweet Prince. My world. You look OK as well** '

Jaskier thought he was such a funny little fucker, but honestly? Geralt thought he was funnier. Geralt let out a sigh, he could already feel the slight ache for his husband, knowing he was going home to an empty flat. He hummed, looking at Rosie then texting Jaskier back.

> ' **Be safe. Text me when you land?** '.

It was barely a minute before Jaskier replied.

> ' **I'll text you then, mój drogi** '
> 
> ' **I love you, Słoneczko** ' 

Yeah, Geralt really did love him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mój drogi - my dear  
> Słoneczko - my sunshine


End file.
